


Now It's Us

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Series: The Mating Series [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship is starting. Now they have to tell everyone, Stiles' dad included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**“I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,  
in secret, between the shadow and the soul.”**

**—  Pablo Neruda, _100 Love Sonnets_**

**\--**

Stiles could feel himself growing harder by the second as he and Derek made their way upstairs. After the little confession or whatever the hell it was Derek began to kiss him, not caring if anyone saw and the kisses led to them walking up the stairs. They hadn’t been together in that way, like how he wanted since the heat, before it didn’t feel, real but now he knew that it did, that it was.

They reached the bedroom, the door to the loft was unlocked and Derek could smell the excitement that Stiles was giving off. They shed their clothes in seconds.

“I love you so much Derek.” Stiles panted.

“And I love you.”

Derek walked them forward to the bed and he pushed Stiles down. He reached down and placed his lips on Stiles’ cock. There was a soft moan.

“Is this what you want Stiles? My mouth? Teasing you? Or did you want something else?” Derek asked as he began to suck on his own fingers, getting them dripping wet. Stiles nodded for a brief second before he began to whimper, feeling Derek’s fingers trace around the rim of his hole. He slipped two fingers into the man, , and smirked as Stiles moaned in pleasure.

“Oh, Fuck Derek.” Stiles said. Derek smirked, plopped off and before Stiles knew it he felt something else.

Pressing his cock against the wet heat of Stiles’ ass. He delivered a piercing slap onto one of Stiles’ ass cheeks, watching as the smooth flesh turned pink and Stiles let out a loud moan.

 “Oh Fuck Stiles. You’re so tight.” Derek moaned out as he began to move, Bringing soft and slow movements to his lover. “I love you so much.”

__

 


	2. Telling Scott and Kira

 

“We should probably tell my dad last. I need the build up to it.” Stiles said. “You know.”

“Yeah. I know. So who do we tell first?”

\--

Scott and Kira:

 

Of course Stiles was going to tell his best friend first. He needed to. This was the longest he’s ever lied to Scott and it didn’t feel right.

“So you and he are---Dude.” Scott managed to get out. The moment that Stiles told him that he and Derek were together, that Stiles helped him out with the heat, Scott was utterly speechless. Kira just smiled.

“So I guess that means you two are mates then?” Kira asked. Derek nodded. “Then in that case. I’m happy for both of you and I’m sure that Scott is too. Right Scott?”

She nudged him in the side. He jumped. “Yeah. Of course. But dude. Your dad is going to be pissed.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

_I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this in which there is no I or you,  so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close._

_Pablo Neruda, 100 love sonnets_

 

 

 

By far, telling Scott and Kira was the easiest that Stiles and Derek had done. Allison and Isaac looked at them like they were insane, Isaac occasionally yelling at Derek, asking him why of all the people he chose Stiles and Stiles had to admit, he took that as an offense. Allison didn’t speak. Not one word. She and Stiles had this type of unspoken friendship and he could tell that she was conflicted with this.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt.” Allison said softly. Isaac and Derek were in the living room, Stiles and Allison in the kitchen putting away the lunch that Stiles prepared as they came over. He would make sure to do this with all of them. Food made things better. It always had.  Allison put the plates back on the shelf after drying them. Stiles didn’t look in her direction. A solemn expression on his face.

“Allison.” Stiles started.

“No. Stiles. You know his record with relationships. Remember my Aunt?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “ _Your_ aunt was a psychotic, vindictive---“Allison made a sound and Stiles didn’t say what he was going to say next. “Woman that was only after Derek to burn his family. Jennifer was using him to get what she wanted. And do you remember Paige? No? Derek told me about her. She was his first love. He was in love with her. Yes, that didn’t end happily but she wasn’t crazy. She wasn’t using him. I’m not using him and I know for a fact he’s not using me either. I’m his mate. We’re meant to be together.”

“I just don’t want to see you hurt okay?”

“I know.”

\--

The twins, along with Danny and Lydia seemed a bit more apprehensive then the others. He didn’t even know why he had to tell the twins. But Lydia because she was his friend and well, Danny needed to know since he still believed that Derek was ‘Miguel’.

“He’s not your cousin?” Danny asked. Stiles shook his head.

“That was something I told you so that you would help me. And I just never told you otherwise. At least not until now. Sorry dude.” Stiles said. Lydia had a frown on her face. She may be ‘friendly’ with Derek, she didn’t trust him. None of the Hale’s she trusted. Peter sort of ruined that for everyone.

“Derek can I talk to you alone for a moment? Down stairs please?” Lydia asked. Her arms were crossed across her chest, all attention on her. Derek didn’t seem fazed by it and knew that she wanted to talk to him without prying visitors.

“Yeah.” He pressed a kiss to Stiles’ cheek. He wasn’t afraid anymore of showing affection. Even if it was in front of the pack.

“Don’t let her get to you.” Stiles whispered.

Derek and Lydia walked out the door, closing it behind them. They walked to the elevator, Lydia pressed the button to the ground floor. They waited a few seconds before the door dinged and the two stepped inside. Lydia didn’t speak yet. Neither did Derek. The silence wasn’t awkward. Not by a long shot. Derek was used to this.

A couple of seconds went by before they reached their destination. Lydia was the first one out. And the first to speak.

“I’m letting you know this now. You so much as hurt him I will come after you with a ton of mountain ash and wolfsbane. Stiles is a really good friend, I care about him a lot and I don’t want to see him hurt. I know you’re somewhat emotionally stunted because of the shit load of bad relationships hence why you probably wanted to wait telling everyone but Stiles is invested. When he’s in it, he’s in it. And if he comes to me or to Scott or to anyone about you. We won’t hesitate to tell you how much of a jerk you are being.”

Derek shook his head. He knew. He saw how much they all cared for him. They loved him more than anything and he would never, ever do anything to hurt Stiles. Of all the people, No one since Paige came close to making him feel the way he does. That little pounding he gets when he sees Stiles, the feeling of being complete. No one has made him feel that way. And he wouldn’t jeopardize that for anything.  

“I know Lydia. But I care for him. A lot. I wouldn’t ruin this. I won’t hurt him. I promise you.”

Lydia folded her arms again, Derek didn’t noticed when she unfolded them. A satisfied smirk was on her face.

“Well, Good then. We have an understanding then?”

Derek nodded. “We do.”

\--

“I think those went well.” Stiles said later that night. He had decided to stay over at Derek’s, lying and telling his dad that he was at Scotts.

“Yeah. If you count Lydia telling me that if I hurt you she’ll douse me in Mountain Ash and Wolfsbane and yell at me until I feel horrible about hurting you.”

Stiles let out a smile. “That’s just like her. She’s only looking out for me. You know that right?”

“I do. And I admire her for that.”

Silence for a moments.

“Telling your dad is going to be hell.” Derek said after a while. He had Stiles wrapped in his arms. He pulled him close.

“I know. He already hates you. He doesn’t trust you and then to find out that we’re together. This is not going to go over well. And I really don’t want to break up with you because of it.”

“We’ll see what happens.”


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles headed over to his home to prepare dinner. His dad was still at the station and he had time to cook his favorite foods, put on the game and soften his dad up.

This had to work, with a full belly and seeing his team win then telling the news that he and Derek was dating would go over so well with his father and he wouldn’t have to see Derek in secret.

“Something smells good.” His father said when he came in the house and hour later. He dropped his coat on the chair and headed into the kitchen. Stiles was standing there, with a plate of steak on the table. John’s eyes widened.

“Is that Steak son?” He asked. Stiles nodded with a smile. “Shit. What did you do.”


	5. Chapter 5

"What makes you think I did anything wrong dad?" Stiles asked maneuvering his father into the chair as he sat the rest of the food in front of him. 

"Because the last time you cooked food that I liked you broke the lawn mower and tried to blame it on Scott. So what did you do now? Trust me I won't over react or anything." John said as he took a bite. "And you obviously didn’t cook this either. Son out with it.”

Stiles took a seat next to his father and ran a hand through his hair. ‘’Okay. Truth?” 

“Truth.” 

“I’m, kind of—Maybe—Dad I’m dating Derek Hale.” 

\--

Derek was supposed to be there with him, telling Stiles’ father about them. But he was running a little late. By the time he did pull up to the house he could hear Sheriff Stilinski’s rapid heartbeat, along with Stiles’. It didn’t go good. 

\--

“Dad calm down.” 

“Calm down? You’re sixteen Stiles.” 

“I’m actually seventeen going on eighteen. So you---“ 

He saw the look in his father’s eyes and shut up. 

“Not the point. He’s dangerous Stiles. I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“I won’t hurt him.” 

The Stilinski men turned to see Derek standing in the hall. 

“And I’m supposed to believe that?” 

Derek nodded. “I put my life before his. I always have. I won’t hurt him sir. I promise.” 

Silence went by, neither person in the room saying a word until finally Stiles couldn’t take it anymore. 

“I’ll see him anyway. Even if you say no.” 

“I know. Which is why, I won’t stop you. You’re right. You’re 18. I accept.” 

Stiles smiled and pulled is father into a hug. “Thank you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter in this story.. Should I add another part to the series?


End file.
